Shot glasses have generally been known to be small generally conical shaped flat bottomed glasses that can hold a shot of a beverage such as a shot of alcohol. Attempts have been made over the years to try to hang small shot glasses from a larger beverage glasses with a hook portion. However, these hanging shot glasses have problems making their usefulness not desirable.
For example, the hook hanging shot glass generally have inwardly tapering round exterior surfaces, which tend to cause the narrower diameter bottom of the shot glass to swing to an non-level and loose position against the tapering wall of a beverage glass, which can cause the contents of the shot glass to easily tilt and spill out. Additionally, the hook portions form a loose attachment point where the shot glass itself can easily fall off from the beverage glass.
Furthermore, the loose fitting hook and shape of the hook hanging shot glass does not allow for the larger beverage glass to be safely moved with the hook hanging shot glass hanging from one side. The loose attachment and shape of the hook hanging shot glass can easily result in the contents of the shot glass falling out and/or the shot glass easily falling from the larger beverage glass that it is being hung from. Thus, the need exists for solutions to the above problems with the prior art.